Kataang For Valentine's Day
by ChelberNo1
Summary: Updated once a year, on Valentine's Day! Series of oneshots; fluff, mostly. 2016 Edition - Restaurant Shenanigans.
1. 2014 Edition

**A/N: I've decided that every year, I will post a new chapter/drabble on Valentine's Day, as a development thing. To see how far I've****come in my writing, among other things. Not all chapters will be set a year apart; some might take place years apart, going into the past or future. Or whatever. **

**So, I wrote **_**this **_**chapter almost exactly a year ago; Valentine's Day 2014. It was one of the first pieces of writing I had done, Fanfic or otherwise. The **_**next **_**chapter is what I wrote for Valentine's Day 2015, this year! (I salute future readers who just went **_**'what… that was ages ago!'**_**) **

**When I update each year, I won't change the previous chapters in any way. Well, the **_**only **_**thing I changed in **_**this**_** chapter is the formatting, just so it's easier to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. **

* * *

><p><strong>The 2014 Edition – 3 Years After the War <strong>

* * *

><p>Katara stared out of the window, looking out across Air Temple Island. It was a beautiful night. She could see miles out at sea, and thousands of stars were out. The moon was almost full, casting everything in a pale glow. Everything was perfect.<p>

Everything, except that Aang was halfway around the world, at the Fire Nation Palace.

For some stupid important meeting.

For a stupid meeting that took place on _Valentine's Day._

Standing, she jumped out the window and landed softly on the ground. She needed to go for a walk.

She made her way to the cliff face, and sat down, overlooking the moon over Republic City. Aang wasn't due back for another couple of days. She missed him. She missed him so much it hurt. She didn't care that it had only been a few days; she didn't care if it seemed pathetic. She wanted him back _now. _

Suddenly, a squawk shattered the night's silence, startling her. She turned around as a hawk landed on her shoulder, its harness bearing the Fire Nation insignia. Sighing, she took the note from its back, and the hawk hopped off her shoulder onto a tree branch nearby.

Katara, expecting a memo from some general of some high rank, rolled open the small script.

Instead, she got something different.

_Katara,  
>I'm sorry I had to leave you alone on Valentine's Day. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone at all.<br>I love you so, so much. I cannot describe in words how much I love you.  
>Happy Valentine's Day, love. I'd send you a flower, but the bird would eat it. So, I'll draw one on the back of this letter.<br>I love you.  
>XOXO Aang <em>

Hands trembling, Katara turned the paper over. There, on the back, was a beautifully drawn Panda Lily.

Katara smiled as happy tears began to stream down her face.

She turned and headed back to the house, the hawk flying after her.

* * *

><p>Aang sat cross legged on his bed, staring out the window, at the almost-full moon. Just thinking about Katara, his face illuminated by the single candle flickering in his room.<p>

Today was Valentine's Day. Of course, he had to be halfway across the world from her. Just for a boring meeting, at that. He couldn't even remember what the meeting was about. What he _could _remember, was sitting in a stuffy room, surrounded by old, stuffy people – and Zuko – when he could have been with Katara.

He stared up at the moon again.

The candle burned lower.

How long he stayed like that, staring up at the moon, lost in his thoughts, he did not know.

He looked down only when a hawk landed on his window sill. It squawked at him, so he held out his arm. The hawk landed on his arm, and Aang took the parchment out of the harness on its back.

He opened it.

He smiled, and set it on the stand beside his bed, then finally blew out the candle and crawled into bed, allowing himself to go to sleep.

The parchment rolled open, revealing what was inside.

_I love you too.  
>I've sent you my heart, so they won't be without each other.<br>I'd tell you to keep it, but it's already yours.  
>Love Katara<em>

Tied to the end of the parchment, was a wooden, chiselled heart, just big enough to fit in Aang's palm.

The hawk swopped out the window, unaware of what it how much happiness she had brought two people.

She flew underneath the stars, silhouetted by the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy cow. I was such a sap. I can't believe I actually wrote that. *blushes* I have utterly **_**no **_**experience in the romantic area, or whatever people are calling it these days. I'm so lonely. **

**Review, if you want, and head onto the next chapter! **


	2. 2015 Edition

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to 2015's edition! I am posting this one a day early, because, well, tomorrow's Saturday (well, in Australia, Valentine's Day is on Saturday this year. Idk about other countries) and I don't have any access to the internet tomorrow. OH WELL. Any excuse for Kataangyness, right? **

**So this one is 300-400 more words than the last. Hope you don't mind. **

**Note: This drabble continues on with the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The 2015 Edition – 4 Years after the War<strong>

* * *

><p>On Valentine's Day, Katara woke to the sun streaming through the bedroom window, highlighting the chocolate hair spread, tangled, over her pillow. Sighing, she tried to gain some control over the tangles, but quickly gave up.<p>

Yawning, Katara rolled over to face Aang. The seventeen-year-old was still fast asleep, snoring softly into the pillows. Smiling softly to herself, Katara reached over and stroked his chin, feeling the over-night stubble there. Then, being careful not to wake him, she crawled out of bed, pulled a robe over her under clothes, and slipped out the door.

The house was quiet, with only a few lemurs poking around the kitchen. Amused, she shooed them out before they made too much of a mess, making a mental note to close the windows before going to bed that night.

The sun still streaming through the windows, Katara wondered out the front door, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She hadn't been for a walk through the island in ages, and she hadn't realised how much she missed it until now.

Surprisingly, Air Temple Island had changed a lot in those few weeks.

The first thing Katara noticed was that the daffodils had bloomed. The yellow-flowered plants were dotted along everywhere, bobbing happily in the breeze.

The breeze was the second thing Katara noticed. It was cool and refreshing as it whispered across her face, playing with her hair, catching in her cloths, making them billow out around her.

After that… a hundred other things Katara noticed. How the grass was soft against her feet. How the sun was warm on her skin. How the lemurs were everywhere, hiding in trees and playing in the grass. How good it felt to bel able to stride forward, as far and fast as she wanted, with no limits.

How this serenity was all temporary. But the fact that this freedom was limited made it all the more sweeter.

The past few weeks had been hectic. Meetings, travelling, paperwork… it had all just seemed to pile up. There wasn't even a good reason for it. No world crisis, no crazy person going on a rampage, no fussy politician kicking up a fuss. It was just one of those times.

They – the Gaang – barely had a spare minute to themselves. As it was, Katara had barely had the energy to kiss Aang good night before she had crashed into bed each night.

But, it seemed, things had slowed down, at least for now. The workload had lessened, fewer things demanded their attention… all of them had the chance to lean back and relax. It was a nice change, a welcome change.

She lost track of time, just wandered around the island, going wherever the paths lead, following the lemurs, or making her own way around. It was peaceful, silent.

And then Aang dropped down from a tree just in front of her, his torso bare, making Katara squeal and jump back.

'Sorry! Sorry – I thought you heard me coming!' he held his hands up. 'I didn't mean to scare you!'

'Aang! You were in a _tree_. How could I have heard you coming?' She shook her head, trying her best to look annoyed. 'And what were you doing in a tree?'

'I was looking for you. On top of a tree, I can see pretty much all of the island.'

Katara frowned. 'Wait, you were climbing trees? I thought you were sleeping.'

'I _was _sleeping. But I woke up. You were gone, so I decided to try and find you.' He raised an eyebrow. 'I found you, by the way.'

Katara tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 'Oh… sorry.'

'What for? I don't mind. There's nothing like an early morning walk, anyway.' He grinned at her, reaching over to ruffle her hair. She scowled, trying to pat her hair back into place. Her hair refused to cooperate.

Aang's grin turned into a smirk, and he tugged on a lock of her hair. 'I've always loved your hair. It amuses me.' He chuckled when she glared at him. 'Okay, I'm sorry. Your hair is beautiful, not amusing. Here-' he pulled an apple from his pocket and held it out to her. 'Peace offering?'

She took the apple, looking sceptical. 'You had the foresight to bring peace offerings? You planned on starting a war or something?'

Aang shrugged. 'Well, _originally _they were just meant as snacks. But I can't see why they can't be both.' He pulled another one of the fruits from his pocket, biting into it.

'And just how many apples do you have stashed on your person?'

Wiping juice from his chin, Aang gave another grin. 'Just the two.'

Rolling her eyes, Katara bit into hers, savouring the sweet fruit. Humming to herself happily, she reached for Aang's hand with her free one, and tugged him down the path. He followed her, swinging their arms as they walked.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, he looked over at her, tossing his apple core over his shoulder for the lemurs. 'You know what's good about today?'

'Mmm?' She too threw her apple core away, wiping the sticky juice from her chin.

'I don't need a messenger hawk to say happy Valentine's Day.' He gave her a shy smile, and reached into his pocket for a third time.

Katara gasped as he pulled out a Panda Lily – undamaged, it seemed, by the apples – and leaned in to tuck it behind her ear. He gave her a quick kiss. 'And today I also get to give you a real flower in person. Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetie.'

She stood on tiptoes to kiss him back 'And this time I can give you the actual thing, not just a wooden one,'

He smiled again against her lips. 'I still have it, the heart. In fact, it's in my pocket now.'

_He has my year-old heart in his pocket. _'Well, you know how to melt a girl's real heart, Mr Avatar.'

'Nope. Just yours, Sifu.'

Katara couldn't help but giggle. 'Happy Valentine's Day, Aang.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So apparently Aang's pocket is like Hermione's bag. Huh. **

**But look closely. This is what a lonely, lonely person writes for Valentine's Day because they don't have anything else to do but sit and watch all the happy couples from a dark corner. I figured writing some fluffy Kataang will cheer me up, and hopefully some other people, too! XD **

**Happy Valentine's Day, peeps! Don't forget to review, and in a year's time check out the next chapter! **


	3. 2016 Edition

**A/N: KfVD, 2016 edition! I started writing this half an hour before Valentine's Day actually began. Fun times. **

**This one does **_**not **_**continue on with the last one. This is just a random one. **

* * *

><p><strong>The 2016 Edition – Restaurant Shenanigans<strong>

* * *

><p>They actually had to wait to be seated. There was a <em>line, <em>a line to wait to be seated. Katara would've laughed if she didn't think people would glare at her.

Aang was leaning on her, his shoulder on top of hers, and every now and again he'd nudge her head with his chin and give a silent chuckle. When they'd first walked in and discovered that they had to wait in line, they stood like all of the other couples; side by side, still, exchanging quiet small talk. For a start, they were quite good at it. Then Aang started getting restless, and had decided that he would play footsies with Katara.

'I have never know you to stand still for more than five minutes, do you know that?' Katara had hissed under her breath as she shuffled on the spot to try and avoid Aang's big feet. 'Not six years ago, not now. It's crazy.'

Aang had huffed, not looking at her but grinning down at their feet, ever the vigilant player. 'I have stood still for _well _more than five minutes. I meditate for half an hour most days. To become a master I had to meditate for a whole _week._ Didn't even move a muscle.'

'Well, why don't demonstrate that great self-control _now_?_' _

Aang hadn't even bothered with replying, just stood on her foot when she stopped moving it for a few seconds. Katara had given a little hop, then stomped down on Aang's toes with as much force as she could gather.

He had let out a weird – and rather loud – scoff, half surprised and half annoyed at his own sluggishness. Several people waiting around twisted around to glare at them.

Katara had cleared her throat, giving them an apologetic smile. Aang had the sense to stay quiet, reaching up to tug the scarf he had wrapped around his head to make sure it was still in place.

'No more stepping on my feet,' Aang had whispered to her after the people had turned around. Katara glared at him, resisting the very real urge to poke out her tongue.

Which lead them to where they were now; Aang leaning against Katara, taking advantage of his latest growth spurt. He hadn't _stopped_ growing in the past few months, and was now a good few heads taller than her, something he kept gloating over. At least he stopped trying to crush her toes, though (although Katara suspected as soon as they sat down, all hell would break loose).

After another few minutes, a waiter come up to them. 'So sorry for the wait,' he said. 'A table for two?' Katara nodded and moved to follow him, and Aang stumbled when she disappeared from underneath him. She grinned at him over her shoulder, and he made a face at her.

The waiter seated them, and told them someone would be out soon to take their order. Katara waited until the waiter walked away before kicking Aang in the shins, and looked at him innocently as he choked on his water.

Once he had stopped spluttering, he looked at her. '_Ow,'_ he said, and Katara smiled.

'Oh, I was under the impression that we were having a lively game of footsies.'

'I was under the impression that you didn't want to play, but if you _really _wanna do this-'

'Hello, I'm Chelle, and I'll be your waitress for the day!' A young woman stood over their table, smiling broadly and placing two menus down on the table. Katara drew her legs under her chair before Aang could take the opportunity to kick her back.

'We'll have today's special,' Aang told the waitress, and she smiled at him before walking off. Aang looked at Katara, raising an eyebrow, and she kicked him under the table again, and Aang managed to step on her toe before she got away.

'This,' Aang grunted, 'is not how I imagined Valentine's Day would go.'

'Well, this was your idea,' Katara pointed out, delivering a swift blow to his ankle.

He tried to kick back, but hit the table leg instead. 'And what a lovely idea this was.'

Katara rolled her eyes, Aang tried to kick her again, but again got the table leg. The whole table jolted, and Katara grabbed her glass before it could fall over. '_Dammit,' _Aang hissed. 'Spirits, my toes. _Ouch.'_

Now that she had her glass in her hand, she took a sip from it. 'Want me to kiss it better?'

Aang mumbled something under his breath that she didn't quite catch, and judging by his grin, she was glad he hadn't said it out loud. She leaned in. 'What was that?'

Aang braced his forearms on the table. 'Maybe when we get home.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My Valentine's Day consisted of working a five hour shift at Foodworks, and a couple hours of Firerunning practice. How about yours?**

**Well, thanks for reading! Please review what you thought, and see you in a year's time! **


End file.
